


Good One

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Good, bad and everything between. [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter losing his virginity to Tony. Basically, it's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good One

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of my "Good, bad and all between" series.  
> Can be read as stand alone.  
> Character belong to MARVEL.  
> Hope you'll like it!  
> Love you, Kittens!  
> Tay

Peter shivered slightly under Tony’s gaze. He was so nervous. Of course he was sure about this whole thing, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to disappoint Tony because of his lack of experience. He quietly begged, he didn’t even know what for. He just. Wanted more. He was slowly getting lost in his mind, when he felt Tony’s fingers near his hole. Peter felt the bright blush rushing to his cheeks. That was a new thing. He never tried to touch himself… there. He was too scared and kind of unsure. Tony must have sensed his uneasy, because he kissed his cheek gently and started to whisper sweet nothing into his ear. It distracted Peter good enough, that he almost didn’t realize, when Tony slowly slid his finger into his hole. Almost, because he felt a slight pain. He squealed embarrassingly loud and it made him went red even more. He wanted to cover himself but he also wanted to watch Tony.  
After some time, Tony was working his three fingers in the boy’s hole and Peter was moaning loudly. It felt so good. And it wasn’t even the half of that. Slowly, Tony slid out his fingers and put his cock near Peter’s entrance. It made Peter tensed up again, but Tony almost immediately started to reassure him, stroking the boy’s hair and kissing his face.  
He gently entered him and Peter hissed in pain. Tony gave him time to adjust to the new feeling and when Peter nodded his head, Tony started to move.  
Peter was sure that sex with Tony was going to be the best entertainment in his live. Along with science and being New York’s superhero. Tony was just… amazing.  
When they both came, they just laid down on the mattress. Peter cuddled to Tony’s side and closed his eyes. He was exhausted.


End file.
